


Checkmate

by hjade21



Series: Chess AU [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassination Attempt(s), Cassata POV, Complicated Relationships, IMPORTANT: READ THE NOTE FOR SOME BACKGROUND INFO, Ideas inspired from Ikemen Revolution/Ikemen Kakumei, Implied Executions, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language, M/M, Minor though for both implications, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Prompt: Chess AU, Secret Relationship, Violence, Whiskey needs his own tag for the complicated mess he is., Worldbuilding, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjade21/pseuds/hjade21
Summary: Today should’ve been a joyous day for his best friend coronation, but it all left a bitter taste in Cassata mouth.
Relationships: Cassata & Cheese, Cassata & Cheese & Pizza (Food Fantasy), Cassata & Pizza, Cassata/Whiskey (Food Fantasy), Fried Chicken/Cheese (onesided), Red Wine/Steak (implied)
Series: Chess AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Background Summary: I’m using the King and Queen Roles based on the Ikemen Revolution. The Kings and Queens in this AU are NOT always married. Instead, they are given that role of King and Queen, and can still seek out other partners of their choosing. Important to know that the King and Queen are roles given via voting system so the King and Queen sometimes can be married or other times they don’t have to be married. In the latter case, it’s more of a business partner sense and either is free to choose their own partners. They just will be considered a concubine if married to them.
> 
> In the case of this one-shot, Pizza was voted to be the next king after the previous one was overthrown for being an asshole. He had many people supporting him along with Queen Whiskey backing him up to be chosen as the new king with no trouble. They chose not to marry each other and have a business partner relationship. In summary: PIZZA AND WHISKEY ARE NOT MARRIED.
> 
> This is dedicated to my beautiful hunny, because she requested this wonderful idea, AND to all of my friends I've shared bits of this throughout the journey! Enjoy! 
> 
> Inspiration Music: Lots of medieval/fantasy/celtic/futuristic music and listening to anime openings on the side.
> 
> NOTE: I have a friend that offered to beta read this so expect this fic to be edited in the later future. I just wanted to share this after the people, especially my hunny, I wanted to read this first did and gave me their feedback on it!

Petals and confetti of varied hues flutter from the air. Their colors staining the baby blue skies peel off one by one. The golden horns bellow into the air joining the hyperactive cheers of the mannequins. Their charade of a parade roams the streets of the luxurious city. The performers bearing the mask as they bask in the glory of today festivities, but not just the performers bore the deceitful smile- even the audience high in their cheers all too wore a crooked smile. Their mouths part wide to let out an ear-shrieking croak to join the bellow of the horns.

Their starry-filled, deluded eyes are drawn to the grand carriage pulled by six strong white horses. The fools’ eyes blinded by the extravagant beauty of the maroon and creamy white carriage covered in dazzling gold borders and jewels. Branding their eyes and mind was the symbol of the Crown etched onto both sides of the carriage doors in bold gold; a daisy between two swords crossing each other.

But their gazes are tugged upwards by a beauty more stunning than gold, silver, and jewels, a golden yet young Red King whose smile lights up even the darkest days. The young king was too humble for the thick red regal bearings adorning him. The young king was too kind to take the heavy burden of the crown placed upon his golden head. The young king was far too young to even take the noble title shouldering the entire weight of the country on his shoulder.

Yet whenever the young king smiles from the bottom of his heart as he waves to the people and his too honest jade-hues shimmers of purity, no one can doubt that maybe the golden king can truly lead the country to prosperity.

After all, the Red Queen was by his side to help him lead the country.

Somehow, it was easy to miss the queen that stood by the king side. The queen was a complete opposite of the king, whose very presence even outshines the sun. The queen quiet demeanor lets him hide in the shadows while making no effort to stand out in the crowd. Even the queen flat and dull beige hair did little to help him stand out. Such simplicity suited the rather plain yet regal dark maroon outfit he wore.

However, to underestimate the queen for his seemingly “simple” appearance alone was the first mistake.

The queen was there when the previous king still ruled the country, but after the coup d’état he offered his loyalty and political experience to the new king.

To be fooled by the queen in general was a second mistake for once his calculative crimson eyes land on you, once he brings forth his deceitful smile, your fate is sealed.

Cassata knew that very well because he too had fallen for the queen trap the second he agreed to let his best friend become the king and help lead the coup d’état.

Shifting his posture so his gun-lance lay comfortably against his shoulder, the redheaded knight seamlessly blends in with the crowd with no effort. Following the path the carriage is taking, he keeps an eye out for any suspicious activities that lay hidden on such a busy day. Satisfied to find no dangers emerging for now, Cassata turns his attention back to the parade as the townspeople shouted fervently.

“All hail to our King and Queen!”

“Glory to our King Pizza and Queen Whisky!”

“Let Crimson bring about the New Dawn!”

“Queen Whisky!”

“King Pizza!”

The townspeople's cheers resounded with each other. Their boisterous symphony ringing high toward the skies was distasteful. Cassata cringes at the ladies high-pitch shrieks of joy when King Pizza waves in their direction. The golden king cheerful smile is infectious wherever he goes while Queen Whisky keeps his calm smiling façade. The queen sometimes wave at the crowd, charming the hearts of some ladies and men alike, but the majority of the eyes zoomed in on the king standing beside him.

Then King Pizza- No, Pizza eyes spotted him standing behind the crowd. His jade hues glimmer. The shine brighter compared to before as the golden king recognized him, his best friend and knight.

In his excitement, Pizza forgot about protocol and waved enthusiastically at him. The people, unaware to who exactly their king was waving to, assumed that the greeting was to them. In response, their cheers became louder than ever much to Cassata displeasure.

He really did not appreciate going deaf while he’s still young and spry.

While Cassata had no desire to fan the flames of the rumors between Pizza and himself, the knight folds seeing the expectant look on his friend face. Mentally sighing, he waves back at Pizza with a small smile and the golden king was practically blinding everyone at this point. There was no doubt in Cassata mind that he had made Pizza day by seeing him on this grand occasion.

As the royal carriage slowly disappears down the street, Cassata watches his king wave to his citizens with a smile. Overseeing the crowd and the entire area, the knight concluded everything was fine for now. He glances up to find the sun high over his head and his lips thin to a line.

 _“Right, Waffle and the others must be done with their part by now. I should meet up with them to hear their report, and then go see Cheese before Pizza crowning ceremony begins.”_ Cassata nods, satisfied with his plans, but he’ll need to hurry if he needs to get it done quickly.

Turning his back to the noisy parade, the knight makes his way toward the alleys. As he walks, Cassata impulsively glances back at the carriage and his heart nearly stops.

Half-expecting for Pizza to be looking at him, or even a stranger that looked so out of place- It was Queen Whisky that made the effort to crane his head toward his direction and look straight at him.

The queen was guarded as usual. Queen Whiskey crimson hues swirl of calculated and malicious intent, but there was intensity in his gaze toward Cassata. A flash of searing heat passes in the queen eyes. The knight, having caught that brief second of emotion, felt his cheeks burn at that. Cassata pulls his scarf higher to hide his red cheeks. His eyes narrow seeing the smug smirk on the queen face before Queen Whiskey looks away from him to face the front.

Cassata tried to forget what he saw. Yet, the queen didn’t allow that. Queen Whiskey continues to linger in his mind and the knight knew very well that the bastard wanted to see him later after today's festivities.

“…There’s nothing to gain thinking about what the snake is planning; it’s only going to give me headaches trying to guess what goes through that head of his.” Cassata mutters, rubbing his forehead lightly. “I should hurry up if I want to meet with Cheese.”

Resuming his duties at hand, the knight disappears into the alleys to meet up with his squad.

After receiving word from his squad that they had captured a few rats that were suspiciously scurrying about, Cassata informed them to continue their duties as usual. While it was unsurprising to find people discontent with the new King, the knight was more bothered by how calculated they acted. Their attempts to appear disorganized were barely decent.

“Captain?” Fried Chicken calls out, snapping the knight from his musing. The blond ninja and his fellow comrades had already finished tying up the criminals around the area. Now, they awaited their next order.

Cassata rubs the back of his head and answers, “Continue your mission like usual. Keep an eye out for anyone suspicious that may interrupt today ceremony. Remember to report back to me if anything happens, alright?”

“Yes, sir!” They all saluted respectfully, then went about and divided into their respective positions. Only Fried Chicken remained, much to Cassata curiosity and he raised a brow at the blond ninja.

“Is something the matter, Fried Chicken?” The knight inquires, watching Fried Chicken shift uncomfortably. Cassata eyes narrow at the lack of answer and urges, “I don’t have all day. Speak up.”

The blond ninja flushes before speaking up, “You’re heading to the Vera Luce Abbey to meet with Archbishop Cheese, right?”

Observing Fried Chicken, Cassata noted how the blond ninja face turned several shades darker mentioning Cheese name. Then, he realized the implications and scowls.

He had nothing against his men having personal affairs as long as they kept it under wraps and outside of duty, and that included being friendly with the Sisters.

That is, as long as their intentions are usually good and didn’t harm anyone, especially if those people are ones Cassata considers precious to him.

_“Now that I’m thinking about it, Fried Chicken was hanging around at the abbey more often lately. And he was excited to see Cheese…”_

“Sir?” Fried Chicken asks tentatively.

He decided to discuss that later and responded curtly, “I am.”

“Then-!”

“No.” Cassata interrupts sternly. Watching Fried Chicken excitement die down and appear confused, the knight reminds him, “You have your orders, Fried Chicken. Today is King Pizza coronation, an important day I may add.”

Keeping his gaze steady and firm on the blond ninja, Cassata was pleased to see Fried Chicken wither underneath his glare. The guilt on the blond ninja face was fleeting, but enough for the redheaded knight to deliver the final blow.

“Instead of gallivanting and fawning on Cheese like a puppy, you should be focusing on protecting our King.” He states bluntly, because that was a fact. Pizza safety is in their hands and Cassata will be damned if he lets anything happen to him.

Fried Chicken head shot up fast. The blond ninja red face becomes darker as he stammers, “T-That’s not it-“

“I don’t want to hear it.” Cassata cuts him off sharply. He had no desire to hear a pubescent teenager ramble and deny his crush. They were losing time and he wasn’t going to waste it any longer.

With finality, he warns, “Remember, failure is not an option here. Do you understand, Fried Chicken?”

“…Yes, sir.” The blond ninja answers quietly with his head down.

“Then hurry this instant. Don’t let me remind you: You have your orders.” The redheaded knight concluded.

A pause of heavy silence looms between them. Fried Chicken continues to keep his head down and said nothing in response, but eventually he was gone in a puff of smoke. Cassata tilts his head up to catch sight of bright yellow disappearing at the rooftops.

Shaking his head, he waited a little longer to make certain that Fried Chicken wasn’t hanging nearby and waiting for him to move. When certain that the blond ninja had indeed followed the others, Cassata makes his way toward Vera Luce Abbey and hopes Cheese was there before Pizza arrives.

* * *

The largest and grandest of all holy sanctuaries stood proud at the center of the city. Their body made from pure white shines bright from the sun rays bringing forth God grace like a beacon of Hope. However despite being draped in cloths of gold, red, and white; the abbey was shining brighter than usual today- a sign of good fortune for the new King, the priests and civilians said.

King Pizza will no doubt have God blessing, an official acknowledgement to his right to rule, and bring the kingdom he rules good fortune for many decades to come.

In Cassata opinion, they really should’ve reevaluated their so-called “good fortune” by adding Queen Whiskey to the equation.

After all, the stronger the light, the greater the shadows grows.

In other words, Queen Whiskey was one shady son of a bitch and should not be trusted for obvious reasons-

“Ow!” Cassata hisses at the stinging sensation of pain on his arm.

The knight turns his head to glare at the culprit, but stops seeing a familiar pair of white fur mouse ears, fiery peach eyes, and a cute pout on an adorable round face of an indignant Archbishop.

“…What were you saying, Cheese? I didn’t-OW!” Cassata yelps, rubbing his now sore arm. “What was that for?!”

“We’re having a serious discussion and you’re dozing off on me, Cassata!” Cheese exclaims, placing her hands on her hips. “I know you’re impatient to see Pizza, but at least get through the day first! We can’t have an incident happening, because you weren’t listening to the plan.”

The knight had no retorts to Cheese words. Why deny it when it was all true?

He wisely kept his mouth shut and considered his next words carefully. The last thing Cassata wanted was a blue arm on an important day and actually uses his arm when things get dicey.

Despite her holy title, Cheese was a force to be reckoned with if someone pushes all the wrong buttons.

“Sorry, Cheese. I have a lot on my mind today.” Cassata admits sheepishly.

Cheese raises one elegant eyebrow at him. Her peach hues look him up and down trying to find a hint of dishonesty, but she relaxes when she finds none. A frown, full of worry, mars her smooth face.

“Are you going to be alright, Cassata?” Cheese inquires. Her slender fingers fidgeting her formal archbishop robes, then she grabs the silky gold and red stole. “You and Pizza have been up day and night helping around the city after the coup d’état. After that, I’m sure _you_ must’ve been busy getting ready for Pizza coronation day.”

While touched by her concern, he cannot afford to show weakness in front of his friend. Cassata brings a hand forward to only pat Cheese head. The archbishop, startled by his action, looks up at him with wide eyes. Then, the knight affectionately ruffles her head; mindful of her delicate ears else Cheese would really try to hurt him. He snorts seeing the annoyed look on her tinted pink face.

“I’m fine, Princess.” He assures her gently. With a grin, the knight adds, “Once the celebrations are over, I’m going to drink and sleep the next few days away.”

“Really?” The disapproval was clear on the archbishop face. She shook her head at Cassata nod and let out an amused snort, “And you’re going to shrink your duties and dump your paperwork on poor Omurice?”

“Hey, it’s not shrinking if I already filed the paperwork for my break.” Cassata felt slightly offended by his friend accusation. “Also, it’s Lord Napoleon that will be handling my duties. Omurice had already asked and had permission to have two weeks for himself after today. And if I may add, that’s the same duration Songstress Jello is staying in the capital for during the King celebration.”

Cheese gave him a bland look.

He was fully aware of how well-prepared he was for his “break” and it didn’t escape Cheese either. The knight had no shame looking straight into his friend eyes and answering her questions.

The archbishop relents with a sigh deciding to give up whatever response she had in mind. Instead, she redirected their attention to their earlier (and significant) topic at hand before Cassata became distracted.

Cheese gestures his attention back to her table. A copy of the cathedral blueprint stood out among the tiny notes from where their guests will be sitting to where the knights will be positioned and to where Pizza will take the crown. Cassata eyes lingered longer on the knights’ position to guard the audience and the Royals.

“You asked for our cooperation with the knights regarding your…suspicions. With the help of Duke Red Wine, Viscount Fish and Chips, and Father Pretzel, we did the best we could to arrange it according to your request.” Cheese recounts their previous discussions of the plan with a frown.

Aware of his friend uncertainty, Cassata says, “I know it’s asking a lot, Cheese. But these guys are known to slip in and blend with the crowd easily just like that criminal Bloody Mary.”

“Urgh, please don’t mention **_him_ ** \- I deal with enough reports about him.” The archbishop groans, then she buries her face into her hands. “Not only that, but I have to hear Father Pretzel complaints about Bloody Freaking Mary escaping- **_stalking_ ** Lord Steak and trying to woo him into his bed. Then, there’s the complaints from Duke Red Wine, because Lord Steak is his fiancé and-“

“Right. Sorry. I swear to never, **_ever_ **mention the cursed name “Bloody Mary” outside of a professional environment. My sincerest apologies, Princess. “Cassata interrupted his friend rant for the sake of giving her mind some peace.

He had forgotten that the former Count, Bloody Mary was now the Church problem hence Cheese understandable reaction. 

Cheese lets out a small whimper, but no less says for Cassata to continue.

“Since the perpetrators are experts in camouflage, subterfuge, and assassination, we won’t be able to get ALL of them before Pizza arrives here. Some of them are going to slip into among the nobles and foreign emissaries. I don’t know when they’re going to strike, but I just know they’re going to do it with everyone watching.” He stops to watch Cheese reaction. The archbishop was staring intensely at the blueprint, her brows furrowed in thoughtfulness, but she waited until Cassata was done speaking to give her own opinions.

“So we give them an opening without them realizing it. When they FINALLY move to attack Pizza, we’ll expect them and move quickly to apprehend our assassins before anyone gets hurt.”

Despite going over the plan several times prior to today, Cheese anxiety never lessened. The knight couldn’t blame his friend one bit, because even he was still unsure regardless of how thorough they went over the preparations of Pizza coronation.

“It’s a big risk we’re taking here that concerns the safety of both Pizza and our guests.” The archbishop gently rubs her forehead. She shuts her eye in resignation, “I do not doubt you, but there’s no guarantee everything will go smoothly as you say, Cassata.”

“No plans will ever be perfect.” Cassata agrees, crossing his arms. “Still, it’s better than no plan.”

“Indeed.” She opens her eyes and hums thoughtfully, “I’m assuming you know who is behind this?”

The knight shrugs nonchalantly, “We have a few ideas. It’s currently being looked into right now.”

He said a “few ideas”, but there was a lengthy list of people they are currently trying to go through. A good majority of suspects were nobles that had expressed their dissatisfaction with Pizza and his ideals. The very same ideals that had brought down some nobles that prioritized their own luxury over the people they ruled over and supporting the Red Kingdom. Those people have a reason to target Pizza out of resentment.

_“Or, there may be more that feel threatened by Pizza new reign…”_

“Does your list include the Queen as well?”

Cassata sputters at the casualness of Cheese question.

The archbishop raises a brow at his reaction, and then shrugs to look at her neatly trimmed nails. She continues to speak in that casual tone, “To elaborate, our dear Queen is fickle at best. I would not be surprised if he had a hand in today schemes only to sit back and watch us scurry around like rats for his entertainment.”

“You forgot to mention he’ll deny everything and claim innocence while smiling behind his fan.” Cassata supplies bitterly.

The pair collectively sighs in defeat. It isn’t the first time they had discussed Whiskey and his schemes before the coup d’état ended with their victory. It also isn’t the first time their discussion of whether or not the queen was involved in any incident they had ended in a stalemate.

“Right, I’ll keep an eye on him just in case.” The knight reassures.

“As usual.” Cheese added dryly.

Cassata nodded, “As usual.”

Then a knock on the door followed by one more stops their conversation. When the archbishop gave permission for them to enter, Cassata straightened up and stood at a respectable distance from Cheese. The door opens revealing the archbishop handmaids dressed in white and red.

They bow respectfully to Cheese, “Archbishop Cheese, you must get ready for the new king coronation.”

Cheese glances to the time on the wall. Her peach eyes narrow to find that her handmaids are correct. The archbishop lips thin to a line and addresses to them, “Yes, you are correct on that. Wait outside, I’ll be there shortly.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” The handmaids bow again, and then they left the room and shut the door behind them.

The archbishop turns to Cassata, her delicate face marred with worry. With Cheese handmaids appearing to remind her of the time, any further conversation had effectively ended. He understood her concerns though thus he waves it away and smiles reassuringly. It did nothing except make Cheese face scrunch up more.

“Well, I’ll leave you to get ready. I have to go check on the knights’ positions.” Cassata informs her. He gives her a mocking salute and starts to make his way out of the room.

“Cassata.”

The knight immediately stops to look at Cheese, “Yeah?”

She hesitated to say her thoughts and instead said, “Be careful out there, alright?”

“You know I always am.” Cassata snorts, “If something happened to me, who will look after Pizza? You?”

“Definitely not me, but unfortunately- I have to help you keep an eye on him, because he’s my dear brother.” Cheese laughs quietly, but the fondness for Pizza was clear as day. The archbishop straightens up with a sigh, “But I wasn’t referring to only just your duties, Cassata. I’m…Look, I’m worried about you and the Queen. There’s been rumors you two have- Well, you know what I mean.”

His blood went cold, but Cassata kept a straight face at her admission. The knight knew it was foolish in the first place to keep his friend in the dark. Out of the three of them, Cheese always had a sharp mind and kept up with the latest gossip (and information) in the lands. Especially if the gossip included her dearest friend and brother, she will hear about it at some point.

Yet, even as Cheese knew something was going on between him and Whiskey, the knight wanted to keep her away from that snake bastard calculative crimson gaze.

(Except, Whiskey had already caught them- _snared them_ \- in his schemes long ago.)

Again, he waves away her worries with a smile, “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”

The archbishop clearly wanted to argue with him, but the handmaids knocked on the door again and firmly reminded Cheese of the time. She scowls at Cassata, “We’re not done with this conversation, Cassata.”

Ignoring that, the knight shrugs and leaves the room with a grumble of, “See you later, Cheese.”

* * *

Nearly two hours later, the main room of the abbey was filled to the brim of foreign ambassadors, the nobles, the priests, and the reporters witnessing the spectacle. Standing guard in positions are the knights and the crusaders exactly where Cassata wanted them to be. The knight took his place near the stage that gave him a general view of the spacious room. He nods in approval spotting few of his squad members around the room looking alert and ready. Then, his gaze landed on Fried Chicken hiding high in the ceilings between the stone gaps. Cassata eyes narrowed, spotting the faint blush on the blond ninja cheeks as he stared down at the stage.

Cheese stood at the center of the stage wearing her formal and extravagant layers of archbishop pearl-white robe with two more red and gold stole hanging over her shoulders. His friend curly blond locks are gathered into a neat bun with a slender braid trailing behind her. The bangs are pulled back and hidden underneath her archbishop hat making her appear more mature than her age suggests. In Cheese hand was a long staff with the Church symbol.

Right now in this moment, Cheese is looking every bit of a dignified leader within God’s House.

Still, Cassata made a note (several notes actually) to talk to Fried Chicken later.

The cheering of the people outside the building catches his attention. The beat of the drums with the cheers grows louder signaling Pizza rapid approach to the abbey double doors. Everyone in the room turns to the large double doors as they slowly open. A beam of sunlight enters lighting up the abbey like a beacon, but it pales in comparison to King Pizza luminous smiles.

When the doors fully open, the fanfare of the horns begins the ceremony.

No one spoke a word. Their eyes glued to the majestic figure walking down the corridor toward the stage. The Red Queen, Whiskey, trails behind with a bored look yet his eyes ever so calculative barely sweeps through the room. Following the pair behind are the royal guards dressed in red and gold armor with the royal kingdom symbol atop of their breasts, but Cassata paid no heed to them.

Cassata resolutely did his best to not make any eye contact with the Queen.

Or Pizza, because then his best friend will forego the fact he’s subservient to him now and wave at him like they’re casual buddies in front of their allies and foreign visitors.

He broke his second resolution when Pizza was nearing the stage, but to his surprise his best friend did none of that. Yes, Pizza did glance at him briefly, smiled, and continued forward- He did the same for everyone else he passed in the room. However, his best friend kept his composure and acted like the dignified king he was supposed to be.

While Cassata is relieved that Pizza curbed his more energetic side for today ceremony, something about it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Quickly, the knight brushes away those foolish thoughts. It won’t do anyone any good if he got distracted right now.

Once the golden king reached the stage, he smiled in greeting at the archbishop. Cheese only slips a small smile in return. And Cassata-

Cassata couldn’t help the tug of his lips either witnessing this.

The fanfare had stopped shortly before Pizza kneels on one knee. His vermillion fur-cape flares out dramatically and a rainbow of gems hung by golden strings glitter in the lighting. In the same dramatic fashion, Pizza cape billows out behind him only to fall flat and drape the surface of the stairs and the marble floor underneath the stage. Pizza, the golden king, held his hands together in a prayer while Cheese handed her staff to one of her handmaids. At the same time, the other handmaid held up the pillow resting the Red Kingdom royal crown and scepter for the archbishop to take.

_“Yo, boss!”_

Cassata heart almost jumps out of his chest hearing Omurice voice in his head. Nearly cursing out loud, he regained his composure and demanded what the blond mage wanted.

 _“Rude! And here I was about to make my report!”_ Omurice whines, _“First, you have me work overtime when I could be using that time doing_ **_MORE_ ** _important things. Now, you’re acting like someone fed you sour beetles!”_

The knight resisted the urge to rub his forehead. _“Omurice, now is a slightly bad time. Either you tell me what you found now and I can focus on our mission, or I can inform Sir Pudding it was_ **_you_ ** _behind that red-chili incident.”_

Omurice pauses, then he carefully says, _“…You wouldn’t, right? You’re my favorite boss next to Steak in the kingdom and you two actually pay me for what I work for.”_

_“Try me. I can make the arrangements for you two to meet.”_

_“Finnnneee! I swear you are so mean.”_ The blond mage grumbles, but he goes straight to business. _“Anyway-“_

 _“Wait, can you relay it to the others while you’re at it?”_ Cassata interrupts.

There was a contemplative hum before Omurice replies, “ _Only to you, Unadon, Duke Red Wine, and Father Pretzel. Time sensitive and I trust you four to move quickly with it.”_

That was concerning, but Cassata gave his approval and the blond mage connected his telepathy to the others.

Watching Cheese place the crown atop of Pizza head, the knight was distracted by startled shouts pounding in his head. The blond mage was quick in connecting them to a five-way communication link. Over them, the knight hears Omurice silencing them with quick apologies and a firm, _“Emergency, so shut up and listen!”_

 _“Then get straight to the matter, Mage.”_ Pretzel states bluntly in the mental link.

_“I have a name, Priest. It’s called Omurice, and I have said it so many times.”_

Red Wine interrupted them with an annoyed hiss, _“You two can argue later. Omurice, hurry up and report.”_

 _“I haveta agree with the Duke, Omu.”_ Unadon, his vice-captain, reasoned and Cassata swore he heard the other let out a few curses over some pompous noble.

 _“Rude arses, Steak is officially my favorite now.”_ Ignoring Red Wine indignant shout, Omurice continues _, “Updating the info as I go, but we have a few problems inside and out. Outside the abbey we’re sensing suspicious activity of mana gathering- Unauthorized use of mana to be exact. I already pinpointed the location, but we’ll need manpower to help our mages disengage them. There are a lot of unknown people we’re picking up here; both mages and non-mages that_ **_don't_ ** _belong to us.”_

 _“And the inside of the abbey, Omurice?”_ Cassata prompts as the knight half-listens to Cheese announcing their new King after handing Pizza a jewel-encrusted gold scepter. Then, Pizza stood up tall and proud. He faced the people in front of him with a smile and his lips parted to speak. A mini-speech Pizza, as the newly crowned King, will have to give to their witnesses.

An unnecessary speech in Cassata opinion, but Queen Whiskey persuaded Pizza to do it anyway; to impress the commoners, the wealthy nobles, and the foreign ambassadors with his good intentions, Whiskey said with a sickeningly sweet smile. 

Hook, line, and sink- Pizza believed it was a splendid idea to show his good will and ideals for the kingdom future.

 _“Inside the abbey- I’m keeping an eye out for any suspicious movements as we’re talking like you wanted, boss.”_ Omurice lets out a frustrated sound. _“I’m picking up at least_ **_two_ ** _people slowly heading toward Big Bro- King Pizza location. They don’t seem out of the ordinary, but they are moving in the same direction. I rather be safe than sorry and stop them before they get near King Pizza and Archbishop Cheese. I’m leaving it up to you four who you want to assign in and out, but make it_ **_quick_ ** _.”_

 _“I’ll inform Steak and Gingerbread. We’ll bring some of our knights with us and deal with the situation outside the abbey.”_ Red Wine responds immediately.

 _“I’ll stay inside. Fish and Chips can take my position while I trail after one. There should be no conjecture if the targets remain unaware.”_ Pretzel volunteered, and then Cassata saw movement at the other side of the room. He lets the priest handle the situation over there then.

_“Alright...Then Unadon, you take Waffle and go with Duke Red Wine.”_

_“But, Captain…? Are you sure…?”_

Smiling softly, Cassata reassures his vice-captain, _“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine here. If anything happens, you’ll know and rush over here.”_

 _“…Very well, Captain. Don’t do anything reckless_.”

Three audible clicks of the mental link closing leaving Cassata alone to speak to Omurice, _“Omurice, can you let Fried Chicken know of the second suspect? He’ll keep an eye on them and move quickly if anything happens.”_

Because there was too much risk if he moves away from his position near the stage with no replacement nearby that he can trust to take over. Not like Pretzel, who already had Fish and Chips close to him.

Especially, because especially, Cassata can still feel Whiskey intense gaze on him that he felt uncomfortable moving under such scrutiny.

_“Sure, sure, boss. I’ll keep you informed if anything else happens.”_

Cassata said nothing in response. The knight trusted Omurice to alert him if anything happens. Briefly, he glances up to catch Fried Chicken face scrunch up in concentration. Whatever the blond mage had said to him, Fried Chicken expression was one of firm determination and nodded. Then, the blond ninja was scanning the room and stopped somewhere to his right. Noting Fried Chicken focus on the other target, Cassata had no worries that the blond ninja will screw up where Cheese safety may be concerned.

His attention shifted back to Pizza, who was near the end of his speech.

“-It’s a bit embarrassing to make a short speech before the main event, but I wish to express my gratitude to everyone attending the ceremony. I understand that-“Pizza, both humble and kind, continued to be sincere in words and actions.

Cassata knew that just like he knew how much effort Pizza put into reforming the kingdom little by little. He understood, he and Cheese both understood better than anyone what kind of man their friend and brother was. Pizza was no fool, but his heart is too forgiving even to the most heinous of criminals.

A trait that was both frustrating yet endearing at the same time, and it was part of Pizza as a person. The knight will never change that and he hopes that his best friend will never lose that heart.

Even as danger looms over them. Even as their rats finally made their moves and quickly apprehended by Pretzel and Fried Chicken. Even as the knights’ move to regain control of their alarmed guests and work to tie up the suspects. Even as a third perpetrator snuck past the guards and ran straight to the stage with a war cry; a self-destruct spell ready to go off any second now.

Even as Cassata intercepted the assassin at the last few seconds, pushing his friend and king out of harm’s way, because all he can think about is keeping Pizza safe as the self-destruct spell goes off.

(Because Cassata knows deep down Pizza will always give someone a second chance.)

A flash of white light nearly blinded him followed by several booms of the spell going off in a fiery explosion and the knight didn’t want to comment on any flying body parts. The shockwave intensity pushes him back. Smoke tinge of burning flesh fills the area rapidly; Cassata hopes that the explosion didn’t deter the knights and the crusaders in reigning in the panicked nobles. He groans at the ear-ringing sensation, placing a hand against his head in a futile attempt to sooth it and an incoming dizziness, and forces himself to stand up. He leans against his gun-lance for support to stay steady on his feet.

The knight barely registers someone (Omurice perhaps?) calling his name, Pizza name, Cheese name, Whiskey name, and couldn’t find it in himself to respond back. A careful hand touches his arms, but the familiar shade of a golden head and worried jade hues stops him from reacting violently. Cassata hears his name, although muted through the ringing in his ears, from Pizza lips. He ignores Pizza concern over his well-being in favor of checking his best friend and relaxes seeing no injuries on him.

Pizza is safe; he kept him safe.

“Cassata! Pizza! Look out!” Cheese shouted from close by.

Immediately after the archbishop warning, Cassata turns to face their adversary and pushes Pizza behind him to block a long-bladed weapon aimed straight for the king. A clash of metal against metal summons sparks, but the knight doesn’t recognize the assailant face. He quickly glances over the assailant facial structure and clothing.

A noble, but Cassata had no recollection of ever seeing a family crest with an angry ferret.

The unknown noble surprises him with his unexpected strength. A hard push of his blade forces Cassata to stay firm on his feet else he’ll be shoved aside and Pizza will really be in danger. Narrowing his eyes to meet the other glare, the unknown noble sneers and hisses, “And here he is, the king mutt protecting his master. How sickeningly noble of you considering the both of you were only trash left on the side of the street.”

Fury swells in his chest at the blatant insult toward his best friend and king. Cassata was dimly aware that the assailant tried to taunt him, insult him, and goad him into attacking in a fit of rage. He hears Pizza voice behind him sounding shocked at the accusation. That was enough of a reminder for the knight to keep a cool head.

“Not only you try to assassinate the king, but you defame him as well. I’ll consider those words your nail to your coffin, criminal.” Cassata concludes, grinning at the other shrieks of outrage.

The pressure against him lessened.

This time, it was his turn to push back.

Shoving back the assailant with a swing of his gun-lance, Cassata brings a foot up to kick the other away to create some distance. The assailant, startled by the force and the kick, grunts in pain. It appeared to be no inconvenience to him as he steadied himself before charging straight at him. The blade in his hands ready to strike down at anyone in his way was only intercepted by Cassata blocking him at every turn. Already, the knight noted the assailant was becoming increasingly frustrated at not getting the upper-hand in this fight.

Impatient fellow, but he definitely has skills.

Cassata was already moving without thinking. A glint of metal catches the corner of his eyes followed by a whish of an arrow flying in his direction. Barely, he had escaped a fatal shot through the head, but the knight did not avoid it completely. The sharp metal tip cuts the skin from one cheek to the other across the bridge of his nose. Cassata doesn’t feel the pain of the bleeding cut, but later he will.

Instead, he realizes the arrow continues to fly through the air and sharply turns his head to shout Cheese name.

The archbishop was still within sight helping the civilians and the defenseless caught in the rubbles. Cheese snaps to attention hearing her name, but Cassata swears understanding too quickly the archbishop won’t be able to dodge in time.

And he’ll be too late to reach her.

But, a blur of golden hair lacking the regal cape rushes past him and cries out, “CHEESE!”

As much as Cassata wanted to shout both of their names, he caught movement heading straight for Pizza now that the king was out in the open. The knight swears again for his own carelessness and sprints forward. Shortly, Cassata caught up to the assailant. He dodges the blade swinging for his head, smoothly stepping around to block him from Pizza.

The assailant growls at him and shouts, “Out of my way, mutt!”

“No-“ Cassata raises his gun-lance up to stop another swing of the blade aiming for his head. His arms tremble fighting back against the weight pressing down on him. “No way in hell!”

A rustle in the air forewarns the knight someone is casting magic shortly before a clang of metal echoes.

Uncertain to whether it was friend or foe, the knight loosens his defense to let the blade slide down along the pole of his weapon. His opponent, shocked and pale to whatever the hell was distracting him, lets out a string of curses when he’s off-balance. The knight didn’t hesitate to take the next step and quickly crouched down. He sweeps a leg in an arch, tripping the assailant backwards, and thrusts the butt-end of his lance to his opponent chest.

The assailant breaths sharply and staggers clutching his chest. He dropped his guard, but within a few seconds he’ll recover and attack back.

That was more than enough time for Cassata to deliver the finishing blow.

He flicks his wrist, flipping his weapon to where he was gripping the sharp end of his gun-lance, and charges forward with the intent to kill.

Only the knight was stopped by a desperate shout, “DON’T, CASSATA!”

The knight immediately halts at the demand. The tip of his lance an inch away from his opponent heart pulls back without a second thought. Cassata was already stepping back to look where he heard the shout; Pizza shout to be exact.

Behind the golden dome Pizza erected, the king held Cheese tightly in his arms. The archbishop unharmed to Cassata relief, but she looked as shocked as he is hearing Pizza raise his voice. He made eye contact with Pizza, who shook his head in response. The king took several gulps of air, clearly exerted from maintaining the barrier.

“Don’t kill him, Cassata. He…He might know something.” Pizza ordered, but his voice trembled. “Just apprehend him.”

A foolish order considering their current dilemma, but at the same time it was a rational one.

Nearby, Cassata heard the Queen click his tongue before Omurice cries rings in his head.

_“Boss, look out!”_

A raging bellow is his only warning.

His arms shot up to barely block a heavy force slamming onto him. Cassata stumbled backwards, his feet losing the fight to remain steady, and he met the furious eyes of his opponent. The same one he was about to kill is fighting back with a passion rivaling a cornered prey. Then, the assailant sword took the lead and swung up against the pole of his weapon. With a loud clang ringing in the air, the knight is left conflicted- fighting for his life or following his king order.

Cassata arms are numb from earlier. They felt feeble, weak, and shaking like a leaf. He couldn’t bring himself to move quickly enough as his opponent made eyes shine victoriously.

Then, a silver glint of a blade swings down.

The sight of Pizza and Cheese horrified looks are dyed by a splat of crimson.

* * *

When Cassata woke up a day after the coronation, he realized immediately his left eye was gone. Muenchner Weisswurst, or Doctor Weisswurst, later confirmed it after he came by to check on him. The doctor sternly informed him to stay in bed and rest while he heals. Cassata wasn’t going to complain, not due to Weisshurt infamous mother-henning, but because he honestly felt like shit. As Weisswurst recounted his injuries; burns from the explosion, several bruises, cracked ribs (the bastard kicked him once he passed out- Rude), and a few cuts that needed stitches.

However, the worst of his injuries is his left eye.

“You’ll have scars on your faces, but your eye is a lost cause. The blade went straight down, cutting your eye clean, and rendering it permanently lost.” Weisswurst explains, giving him a sympathetic look. Cassata shrugs it away and asks for the doctor to continue. He sighs, “Otherwise, with some adjustments aside, you’ll recover just fine.”

“…I see.” Cassata knew he shouldn’t be this calm (numb) about losing an eye. The doctor didn’t judge him for his lack of reaction and seemed to understand.

Weisswurst checked out a few more things off his clipboard and added, “If you’re feeling alright, you have some visitors. They’ve been fretting over your health since then. Also, they’re noisy.”

The knight raises a brow and asks amused, “Which ones?”

“Not the yellow monkey, he rather break a hand than admit he cares about you. Besides, he’s busy acting as bodyguard for the Archbishop.” The doctor delicate face pinches in annoyance. Cassata understood then Weisswurst had tried to kick Fried Chicken out of Cheese room a few times before giving up.

“I think it’ll be fine if he’s guarding Cheese.” The knight assures, watching Weisswurst give him a look. Suddenly feeling abashed, he adds quickly, “But that doesn’t mean anything! I still don’t approve of him and Cheese! And Cheese doesn’t know he has a crush on her and-!”

“I said nothing of the sort, Sir Cassata.” Weisswurst interjects with a small smile. He swore the doctor glasses glinted ominously in the light, “I was about to inform you that Fried Chicken is behaving right now. If he tries anything inappropriate, I can inform Sir Bamboo Rice, who shall inform Lord Peking Duck, and he will summon him back to the East.”

It was Cassata turn to give him a look, but he gave up and laughed despite the pain in his ribs. His laughter slowly dwindles down to chortles and short gasps of breath. Weisswurst waited for him to be done, looking just as amused.

“Evil- Hah! That’s just evil of you! We both know Lord Peking Duck scares the crap out of him!” Cassata wheezes between words.

“Precisely, Sir Cassata.” Weisswurst glances at his clipboard and adds, “And to correct you: Lord Peking Duck, even by name alone, sends fear into everyone with all the rumors to how he came to power.”

The knight stops his laughter, clutching his aching sides as he catches his breath. He didn’t bother commenting on the doctor correction, because that was the truth. Peking Duck was rumored to have burned an entire country before building it back up with merchant trades and accepting civilians into the newly reconstructed city. Along with arson rumors, Peking Duck is said to be ruthless to his enemies after playing with them like chess pieces on a board. A sinister and cunning man beneath a mask of smiles, his name spread far and wide striking fear into enemies and allies alike.

Urgh, it was annoying how the description sounded too similar to that snake asshole, Whiskey.

His earlier mood gone and soured, Cassata casually waves a hand to drop the subject and asks, “So, visitors that doesn’t include Fried Chicken. I’m alright to see them.”

Weisswurst nodded, “Very well then. I’ll bring them in.”

Within the next ten minutes, the knight is bombarded by the worried faces of Waffle and Omurice. The pair of mages immediately crowded his personal space asking questions in rapid succession from Waffle concern “Are you alright, Captain?!” to Omurice annoying jab “I hear the ladies go for Cyclops with scars, Boss” until Weisswurst pulled them back by their collars. Holding them like a bunch of mischievous kittens, the doctor reminded them sternly to give Cassata space and not to overwhelm him. They wilt at the scolding, meekly apologizing to both their captain and Weisswurst, and Cassata accepts it with a casual wave of his hand. He understood they were worried after such a big incident happened.

Satisfied that the mages will behave, Weisswurst lets go of them, “I should check in with my other patients and inform Lady Cheese and King Pizza you’re awake now. They were rather…distraught.”

“Right.” Cassata winces, recalling his treasured friends horrified faces. “Thanks, Weisswurst.”

“No need for “thanks” since they specifically demanded for me to let them know when you woke up.” The doctor trails off with a mumble of “busy” and “Pretzel” before he straightens up. He gives a sheepish Waffle and Omurice a stern look, “Behave, you two. I can have my assistants kick you both out if you’re making a ruckus.”

“Ruckus is Éclair thing.” Waffle reminds. A charming smile on her face and she adds sweetly, “It’s also Omurice thing if someone insults Lady Jello.”

Omurice squawks indignantly, “Excuse you, it’s Songstress Jello! She is the most beautiful, kindest, and awe-inspiring diva in this country- No, the whole wide world!”

Weisswurst expression is one of absolute pain at the noise. Then he shakes his head and leaves the room without another word. Cassata swore he saw the doctor speaking to one of his assistants, Yakitori, in the halls before the door closed completely behind him. A wave of fingerless gloved hand in his peripherals turns his attention back to his grinning visitors. Waffle pulls her hand back to sit prim and proper in her seat. In contrast, Omurice turns the chair facing him and sits with his arms resting atop of the chair back.

His chin resting on his arms, he breaks the ice, “So- Uh, you sure you’re doing alright, Boss? We heard from Weisswurst that your eye is…unsalvageable.”

“I’m fine.” The knight answers easily. Uncomfortable with the reminder of his eye, he changes the subject, “Enough about me, what happened after I passed out? Weisswurst didn’t say much when I asked.”

“Alright! Do you want us to start with the good news, bad news, or in chronological order after you fainted, Captain?” Waffle puts her hands together and smiles too pleasantly for his liking.

“…I’m not going to like what I’m going to hear, am I?”

“Probably. Depends on how you see it, Boss.” Omurice chirps.

Cassata resists the urge to shut his eyes and groan, “Just throw it at me. Good and bad.”

Waffle pulls out a rubik's cube from her bag. The young wizard ingenious magical tool of various functions ranging from storage to performing wide-area spells by simply twisting it. The cube begins to glow a soft blue light and a hologram emerges shortly. Code-like letters appear on screen; wizard codes, Cassata noted. From personal experience, he understood a little what it said, but otherwise the entire influx of information is unknown to him.

The young wizard taps on the hologram screen while speaking, “After you fainted, Sir Fish and Chips apprehended the criminal you were fighting. Lord Gyudon and the rest of our fighters took care of everyone else. Queen Whiskey…”

“He did what?” Cassata prompts after Waffle trails off uncertainty.

Omurice finishes for Waffle, “The snake butt-I mean, Queen Whiskey gave you first aid. After Mister Tequila took you away, His Majesty took control of the situation.”

“Damn it.” The knight mumbles. “I had hoped he was behind the attack and we were able to charge him with capital punishment.”

“Um, Captain…?”

“And after that, you two?” Ignoring Waffle confused look, he wanted to hear the rest. Omurice didn’t question his mumblings and seemed too eager to get back to the report. The blond mage took over explaining for Waffle.

“After that, we got reports from Duke Red Wine and Unadon that they were able to handle things in the city. They stopped the biggest crisis of the century, boss!” Omurice emphasizes by spreading his hands in a wide arch. Then he drops his hands to casually place them atop of his chair again, “Oh yeah, Duke Red Wine and Steak entered another competitive match on who beat up the most bad guys during all that.”

“The fact you’re mentioning that means they argued, casualty happened, and Lady Gingerbread smacked them both with her shield- Am I right?” At the affirmative nods, Cassata tried not to think about the paperwork that is soon to follow. If Napoleon shoves that into his hands again-

Urgh, he’ll have to ask Brownie to deal with it. The humble butler is Napoleon closest friend despite the difference in their social status. That, and Brownie definitely knew how to handle him. Maybe threaten to take away his hidden stash of sweets. That often motivates the viscount to actually do his work if his sugary treats are threatened. Shaking his head, he focused on the positives of the implication and asked, “So who actually won this time around?”

“It ended in a draw actually.” Waffle answers, scrolling down on the hologram screen. “They were arguing about their wedding. Duke Red Wine wanted to make it extra special, but you know Lord Steak- He isn’t entirely fond of frivolous things and wanted to keep it simple. It escalated, because-“

“Because that asshole called me a crass, meathead, unrefined, and mood-killing idiot.”All heads swerve to the grouchy voice. Standing at the door is the fire lord, Steak dressed in casual training sweats and a clinging no-sleeve shirt; a rarity to see nowadays considering his fiancé usually chooses his outfits (Not like it was a secret that Red Wine fussed over Steak. If anyone asks the duke, he’ll make an excuse that Steak wardrobe is horrendous and in need of a major revamp). In the grumpy fire lord hands is a get-well basket of fresh fruits.

Cassata gave the fire lord a two-fingered wave while Omurice and Waffle are more energetic in their greetings. Not like it improved Steak foul mood considering he overheard them gossiping about him and his fiancé.

“And I should say I’m surprised your fiancé let you out dressed like that.” The knight comments lightly, watching Steak perpetual scowl dip further down.

Shutting the door behind him, the fire lord practically stomps over grumbling. Waffle and Omurice scramble to make room for the third visitor. They chose to sit at the end of the bed away from Steak. Cassata looks at the pair only to find them smiling innocently in return and all he could think of right now is that they’re traitors. He is definitely going to be the first person Steak is going to rant to.

“Oh, he wasn’t happy, but he can shove it up his ass for now.” Steak snorts, putting the basket down next to Cassata bed. Noticing the other gaze on the assortment of fruits, he explains. “The three of us chose what you might like so hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t, but that’s an awful lot of apples.”

“An apple a day shoos Weisswurst away.”

“It’s “an apple a day keeps the doctor away”, Steak.” Omurice corrects.

“That’s what I said, didn’t I?” Steak raises a brow, challenging the blond mage.

 _“I don’t know. I rather handle Weisswurst antics than Whiskey.”_ Cassata muses silently.

Waffle looks up from her screen to smile at the fire lord, “If that’s the case, I heard the musician Apple Pie is in town. Perhaps we can request her to play for us all.”

“Please, don’t.” The three men rebuked at once. They shuddered at the memory of Apple Pie last performance that left many of her audience scrambling to climb the walls and escape.

Then Omurice gasps sharply and grabs the back of his chair, whispering quietly, “Oh my God. Oh. My. God.”

Confused and worried about what ailed Omurice, the knight looks at Waffle and Steak for some wisdom. They both looked just as befuddled as he was.

“I can’t believe I forgot.” The blond mage lets out a despaired sound. He clutches his head and mutters, “I am the absolute worst. I am a sorry excuse of a human being-!”

“Omu…? Something happened?” Steak asks carefully. Slowly, the fire lord leans over to reach for Omurice only for the blond mage to abruptly stand up.

The panicking Omurice shouts, “I can’t believe I forgot that Songstress Jello concert starts this afternoon!”

Cassata slaps a hand to his face at that. So did Steak, who mutters, “Really, Omu? Really?” while Waffle looks too amused at this point.

“I have to leave now if I’m going to be on time!” Omurice frantically gathers his bag. He checks twice before looking at him and Steak. An apologetic nod, but he was steely resolute in his goals. “Boss, Steak, I’m heading out now to gather my comrades and watch the splendor of our Goddess! This will be a concert of a lifetime!”

“Righhhhttt. See you-“The knight didn’t finish saying goodbye when Omurice darts out of the room and slams the door open. Shortly, Yakitori was already onto the blond mage shouting for him to stop running in the hallways. Whatever Omurice responded, Yakitori shakes his head and sheepishly apologizes to him for the noise. The assistant nurse sent Steak and Waffle warning looks and left them alone.

Waffle chose that moment to put away her cube, stand up, and pat the dust off of her skirt. She gives a short bow to them, “I shall take my leave too. Teacher sent me a message a few moments ago to meet her at the tower.”

“Lady White Truffle, huh?” Otherwise known as the Witch of Science. He only met her a few times as Waffle is her student. A strict little lady with a fondness for science, her dogs, and students; not that Cassata dares say that to her face without repercussion. The last time someone insulted her, including her height, they were forcibly placed in a horror-genre book for a full day.

“The Tower has been bustling with activity after the coronation day. No doubt Omurice will be recalled as well to help out with…whatever the wizards and mages do with their technology.” Steak explains briefly.

“He’s going to whine if it’s in the middle of Jello concert. Loudly.”

“Then he’ll just have to deal with it due to circumstances.” Waffle states bluntly. Then she bows again, “Please take care of yourself and rest, Captain.”

Nodding, Cassata slips out a small smile of his own, “Likewise, Waffle.”

Unlike Omurice abrupt and hasty exit, Waffle calmly leaves the room after saying her goodbyes. At the edge of the doorway, he swore he saw Yakitori checking to make sure none of his visitors were disturbing him and the other patients. Steak couldn’t help let out a laugh at that once Yakitori is gone to see the other patients. Alone with the fire lord, who seems too content sitting there, Cassata observes him silently.

Steak lips thin to a frown at the staring, “Don’t look at me like that. I waited for them to leave so I can tell you a few things alone.”

“Shocking. Why specifically _you_ though?” The knight relishes the offended sputter escaping from Steak.

“Ass.” The fire lord glares, then he huffs and leans forward. Elbows’ resting atop of his thighs, his expression is unusually serious as he says quietly, “Look, you’re going to hear this eventually since it concerns King Pizza. Better you hear it now than later so you have time to think it over.”

Sitting up straighter at the mention of Pizza, Cassata eye narrow at the implications Steak is making. He understood his friend was safe from harm, busy with politics, and fretted over his well-being. Yet something happened, but Pizza is safe yet something happened that no one else mentioned. Frowning, the knight gestured for Steak to continue and the fire lord nervously scratched the back of his head.

“I’ll say this: you’re going to be glad you heard from me than Lady Cheese, because she would’ve broken down trying to explain to you.” Steak grimly warns him. “Or go hunt down a snake and ram her fork through his ass in a justified rage.”

A chill of dread runs down his spine at that. Various scenarios came to mind, but nothing concrete. All he could say is, “Fuck.”

The fire lord wryly smiles, “Understatement of the year, Captain Cassata.”

* * *

Cassata couldn’t sleep.

Or rather, that swirling ball of rage and guilt prevented him to.

Unable to turn and toss due to his still-recovering ribs, the knight settled for glaring at the ceiling instead. A sliver of moonlight barely illuminates the room making it difficult to count the wood tiles. Not like it’ll help calm him down and put him to sleep. He releases an irritated sigh, recalling the conversation with Steak.

_“The criminals’ punishment has already been decided. Not only they attacked the capital, putting civilian lives in danger, but their heinous offense is attempting to murder King Pizza; execution to put it bluntly. No trial or anything, as you know why.” Steak gives him the short version, carefully watching Cassata reaction to the news. The knight expression remained neutral, but he nodded that he understood._

_No point in giving a trial to a bunch of bastards that tried to kill the king._

_The tension never left the fire lord shoulders as he continued, “They were executed that same day, but King Pizza personally handled their beheading.”_

_Cassata freezes like a bucket of ice water dropped onto him. He doubted his hearing, but the seriousness of Steak expression indicated he spoke nothing but the truth. His face loses the neutrality, morphing into pure shock and horror at the news that his best friend, gentle Pizza, had actually killed someone. The knight heart sinks at the revelation and the guilt punches him in the gut; he had promised to himself to never let Pizza stain his hands with blood._

_Yet that same promise is now broken all because he was too weak._

_“...I understand you never wanted him to handle the burden of taking another life, but he is a king.” Steak reminds him sternly, “A king will always have to make a choice for the sake of peace, even if it means his choice will take the lives of millions.”_

_Struggling to breath, Cassata manages to choke out, “And your point is, Fire Lord?”_

_He mentally praises himself for not cowering in front of Steak glare for the blatant use of his title._

_Then the anger softens to pity, “My point is, Captain Cassata, you will not always be there for him.”_

After that, Steak left him alone simmering in anger and his thoughts plaguing him with sweet poison.

When the anger fades, Cassata realizes that the fire lord is right to a certain extent. He wasn’t bothered by the fact Pizza made the choice. If he was, then he was a naïve idealistic fool to think that the world will work by simply asking for world peace without a drop of blood shed on the ground. No, he was bothered by the fact Pizza felt he had to personally stain his hands for the sake of peace. His best friend shouldn’t have to do the dirty work- let someone else take care of those bastards, they’ll probably be over the moon at the smell of blood and death.

Pizza shouldn’t need to see ghosts haunting him in his dreams. His best friend should continue to look beyond the horizon of this god-forsaken world and see only a beautiful future. The future, Pizza saw, is one where everyone can live happily in peace without fear. That was why they worked together, gathering many comrades that shared their ideals, and overthrew the tyrant. 

Yet even amidst the bloodshed, Pizza continued to cling to his forgiving heart and belief everyone deserves a second chance.

Cassata simply wanted to protect his best friend from the ruthlessness of the world and he failed that.

(The spiteful part of him wanted to blame Whiskey for everything like usual. The snake must’ve influenced Pizza to make that choice. Cassata wouldn’t put it past him to do that.)

Grumbling at his inability to do anything right now, the knight decided enough is enough for one night. If he’s lucky, maybe Steak or one of his noble associates will visit poor him later during the day. More fortunate is if they discuss the current climate centering Pizza, the Royal Court, and the latest gossip in the capital. It’ll give him an idea what to expect once he’s cleared to go back to his duty and visit Pizza to make sure he’s okay.

At ease with his plans (doing nothing but wait), Cassata shuts his eye and lets the lull of sleep take him.

Sleep only lasted for a couple hours much to the knight irritation, but it was gone the instant he sensed someone behind the door. The heavy drowsiness was pushed aside forcing his body to become alarmed at the unknown presence this late at night. His eye darts to the small fruit knife hidden within the fruit basket. He made note to ask Steak later before grabbing the knife, then he lay back down with his hand holding the knife hidden underneath the blanket. With the other hand resting atop of his chest, the knight shuts his eyes and forces his body to relax.

The door opens, and then closes quietly.

Silently the stranger made his way closer to the bed. Cassata was certain he looked natural sleeping without a care in the world yet the rapid beating of his heart said otherwise. Still, he felt better knowing he had a weapon if things went south quickly.

The presence stops right next to his bed.

There were no further movements.

Their eyes are on him, gauging him, and it’s starting to unnerve him. A distinct lack of hostility and a sense of familiarity from their gaze, but the knight shrugs it off. He cannot take any chances if he ends up being wrong and it turns out they are a threat. Thus, he continues to keep up the pretense he is sleeping and wait for them to move first.

Then, he senses movement, a subtle movement of a hand rising and reaching toward him.

Cassata waits, waits, waits, and waits until the hand is inches away from his face before shooting out to grab it. His visitor, whether they were expecting it or not, are dragged forward and they tumble in a rush of adrenaline coursing through them. The knight ignores the pain of his ribs as he flips them over with a strong push and sits atop of the stranger. Pinning the other hands against the bed, Cassata held the knife against their neck and the struggle ceased. Out of breath, he manages to growl out, “I don’t know who the hell you are, but you picked the wrong guy to mess with.”

To his irritation, the other laughs at him uncaring of the knife pressing against his throat. “Here I thought you were in need of comfort after that disaster, but it seems you can still bite.”

Outside the window, the clouds began to clear away letting the soft glow of moonlight illuminate the room. A glimpse of a devilish smile matching a handsome face and hiding behind round-rimmed lens is a pair of calculative ruby eyes brimming with mirth matches his haughty tone. Cassata recognizes him immediately and all the color drains from his face.

“Whiskey?” He whispers.

A smirk draws on the queen slender face, “Good evening, fruitcake. Are you going to let me up anytime soon? Not that I mind, I find the view quite lovely.”

“I’ll let you up if you promise me that I can hang your corpse over the city gates.” The knight hissed as he feels his cheeks heat up.

“Kinky, but I’ll have to refuse.”

“Then stay there and answer me this: What the hell do you want?” Cassata demands. Not once loosening his grip on Whiskey hands.

Beneath him, Whiskey looks at him blandly and gestures to the knife with his eyes. The knight raises a brow at the silent request weighing the pros and cons. He eventually pulls the knife away- not completely, but enough to send a message to the queen. Now that the blade wasn’t pressed against his skin, Whiskey relaxes slightly and snorts, “I’m quite hurt that you still distrust me so much after everything we’ve been through together.”

“You’ll have to forgive me if I hear only horse shit, Your Majesty.” He wasn’t going to be string along to whatever game Whiskey had in mind. He repeated firmly, “Answer the question.”

“Rude.” A small twitch of the knife forces an exasperated sigh from the queen, “I figured since I was free that I should check on my favorite knight. I heard you woke up today, but it’s such a pity about your eye. You have my congratulations and my condolences.”

Cassata stares at him in disbelief. The sincerity in Whisky words sounded true yet it sounded like rats screeching to his ears.

“And while I’m at it, I’ll add another condolence to the list, my dear knight.”

The knight tenses at the foreboding, “What’s that?”

Whiskey smiles cruelly at him before answering, “My condolences you weren’t present to witness your precious Pizza executing the sinners and _enjoying_ it.”

Like before with Steak, a chill settles into Cassata bones at the mere thought of his best friend covered in blood and smiling. The image became too unsettling, because Pizza hates hurting people outside of self-defense where he needed to protect himself. He focuses on the queen cruel smile and cold (amused) blood-red eyes, and the chill melts away into rage. A searing hot anger burning within his blood, the knight struggles to reign in that emotion else he may slip his hand and cut the queen throat open (wouldn’t that be a good thing though?).

Aware of his struggles, Whiskey eyes lit up in delight at his anger and continued to speak.

“If you’re thinking I’m at fault here, you’re wrong. Pizza was furious when he heard your eye is unsalvageable. He took justice into his own hands, took his blade up, and slaughtered them.”

“Shut up.”

“And the one who took your eye, well…An eye for an eye is fitting, isn’t it? Not like he got away either. He was beheaded like the rest of them. Pizza made sure of it.”

“Shut. Up.” The asshole wasn’t stopping. Cassata knew he wasn’t going to stop until he got what he wanted, and they both knew that.

“It was glorious to see the so-called “Golden King” bath himself in the blood of his enemies. He even _smiled_ as he killed them all. In the end, your angel isn’t as you made him to be-“

“Shut up! **_Shut up_ ** ! **_SHUT UP_ **!”

Through the haze of red, his blood roaring in his head (or was it him roaring?), the next few minutes became a blur for the knight. All he wanted in that moment was for Whiskey to stop talking, to stop whispering poison into his ears, and to stop the lies that Pizza- the Pizza he knew and adored may be lost. The knife in his hand moves with a single, mindless aim toward the source of his troubles. One clean slice across the throat will surely finish the job.

His hand stops.

The red fades away from his vision. The anger still burns, but it burns like dying embers. More than that, he feels the fatigue seep into his bones and drain away his energy. He’s too tired and too guilty to even muster the strength to kill the asshole underneath him. His only weapon, a fruit knife, stabbed deep into the mattress leaving only a thin red line on Whiskey neck. Out of breath, Cassata takes one deep breath and lowers his head to avoid the queen scrutinizing gaze. Slowly, he lets go of Whiskey hands.

They said nothing for several tense moments until Whiskey pointed out, “You had your chance.”

“We had a deal, remember?” Cassata reminds bitterly, “And it’s a pain in the ass to find someone to replace you on such short notice.”

“Yet I expected you to jump to the opportunity, especially since I insulted your dear Pizza.”

“If I was still that hotheaded brat about three wee years ago, then yeah I would’ve jumped and slit your throat- stabbed you between the eyes maybe.” The knight brings his head up to look straight at Whiskey and states firmly, “But I’m not playing into the palm of your hand like you expect me too.”

The queen lips curl to a wry smile, “Don’t flatter yourself by implying you understand me; you don’t.”

“Frankly, I like to think I have an idea what goes through your sick head. I’ve worked with _you_ behind the scenes and I did _your_ dirty work so Pizza can become king.” Cassata emphasizes by poking the other chest. His eye narrows at him, “I’m not your pawn in whatever game you have going on so I won’t kill you just yet.”

“You seriously believe my death is part of my _diabolical_ plan?” Whiskey snorts lightly, crossing his arms against his chest.

“You’re the type to have a backup plan ready even in death.” The knight points out dryly, “Besides, I’m loath to admit that you’re still needed to help the king. I can’t have you offing yourself just yet.”

Did he ever mention how satisfying it was to see the asshole looking incredulous for once? Oh yes, the queen was composed as ever, but the slight widening of his eyes was enough to indicate it. Then Whiskey shuts his eyes, throwing his head back, and laughs.

Cassata huffs unsure what it was that the other found so amusing. He got his answer when Whiskey stopped laughing to respond, albeit slightly out of breath, “You haven’t changed one bit, Cassata.”

“Nonsense.” He argues back just to be contrary.

“You said straight to my face years ago you’ll use me just as I use you.” Something akin to approval shines in the queen red eyes. “You continue to be quite the entertainment with your boldness.”

“Don’t you ever shut up?!”

“I was under the impression you found my voice charming.”

“Annoying!” Cassata hisses. In an attempt to hide his pink cheeks, he turns his head to glare at the window. “I said you are annoying, both your voice and your face! I even punched you!”

Whiskey simply hums and says nothing else.

An unsettling silence fills the room making Cassata fidget atop of the other. A small reminder that he’s still sitting on Whiskey, but made no movements to get off from him. Not yet when things are still uncertain between them (he rather not get tied up tonight). For the queen to remain quiet, he muses that Whiskey was either recalling the night he punched him or thinking deeply of something. Maybe both, the queen were eccentric like that.

The silence stretches; he wishes that Whiskey said something. The intense staring wholly centering on him is making him fully aware of the blush growing on his cheeks. It’s making him remember the coronation day where he caught the flash of heat in Whiskey eyes and the handsome smirk (yes, he fucking admits it’s charming.).

Fuck, he needs a cold shower or something else to distract his too dangerous thoughts before they awaken his carnal desire.

As usual, Whiskey can’t even read the damn mood.

Broad, delicate hands grab his face, the coldness of his skin making him jump, and the hands gently usher him to face the queen. Cassata does his best to remain impassive in front of him. His eye catches the thin line of red on his neck, the mark he made earlier, and that brings a strange thrill down his spine. He glances back up to a smug-looking Whiskey, who knew what he was looking at just now. The knight doesn’t think about it for long when sharp fingertips trace his face. A jagged thumb brushes the white gauze, then they stop briefly before dragging it against the thick pad.

“Did you really think you could protect Pizza from everything?” Whiskey asks.

He didn’t bother hiding his dramatic groan, “ _You_ …are killing the mood, because you’re going to piss me off again. And if you piss me off again, I’ll attempt to gut you again.”

“Indulge me as you always have, Cassata?” A slender brush of fingers against his bangs and the knight wilts at the request.

“...You already know my answer.” Cassata grumbles, leaning into the hand cradling his face. “Yes, I wanted to protect him. Not just physically protect him, but protect who he is as well.”

The queen makes a thoughtful sound, “You can if you became his Queen. You’ll be by his side constantly, handle the filth, and keep your Pizza happy.”

“I make a terrible politician.” The knight refutes immediately, “I’m better off catching troublemakers than dealing with pompous nobles. I’ll leave that part to you.”

“Such a boring response to a tempting offer albeit unsurprising coming from you.” Whiskey sighs in mocking disappointment.

He lets out an amused snort, “What? Scared someone going to take away your royal status?”

Clearly, he missed the hidden message. The queen red hues narrow slightly to peer at him, picking up his confusion, and a smirk curls on his handsome face. He swears that his glasses glint ominously in the dim light.

“I know you, fruitcake. You’re the same as me. We prefer to live in the shadows than stand in the light.” A thumb presses against his lower lip to stop him from interrupting. Whiskey practically purring with every word, “But unlike me, you’re not very ambitious or greedy. You’re content where you are by your Pizza side.”

“Is acting dramatic a common trait among the crazy nobles?” Cassata snaps. He scowls when the queen scoffs and ignores his question.

“A contradiction is what you are. You’re nothing yet you boldly declare to me that you’ll use me, the Queen.” One of Whiskey hands trails down to his neck, sharp nails dragging on his skin makes him shudder. The queen was in a chatty mood tonight, “You’re dull, uncharismatic yet I find myself seeking you out. You’re so simple yet you are a challenge to me every time we meet and clash.”

The knight stares at him in disbelief. His cheeks, already blushing, darken to a shade of red rivaling the fire lord hair. All too aware of the rapid beating of his heart, Cassata stamps down the warmth rushing through him. He reminded himself that any words coming from Whiskey mouth are nothing more than horse shit. Their arrangement, even their time together in bed, is only temporary. The last thing he wanted to do is get attached, fond of the snake. 

He swallows and says harshly, “You’re ridiculous. You didn’t answer the original question.”

“Which one? The part where you asked me if I remember our deal or not?”

“ _You_ are a menace-Hey!” Cassata yelps when Whiskey head leans forward to rest his chin on his shoulder. The queen hands move to rest on his hips, but never further than that. His face burns at the closeness, “Look, ass-“

“Be quiet, Cassata.” Whiskey demands, his tone firm with an underlying threat of punishment.

Cassata wanted to disobey just to spite the asshole, but he thought better of it and closed his mouth. He relaxes against the queen albeit grumbling only to gasp at a harsh nip on his neck. Right, he got the idea. Just shut up and look pretty until Whiskey deems himself ready to talk. It didn’t mean he was happy about it though.

“On the contrary, I’m pleased you aren’t interested in the crown.” The queen confesses (was it genuine? He had no idea.). A slick muscle traces the darkening mark he just made before a pair of cold lips presses against his skin. Slowly, the lips left a path of cold shivers and stopped right against his ear. A playful nip and Whiskey whispers his sweet poison, “No one will think twice about a knight. No one will look twice at a knight. No one will look at a shadow they pass by. Most importantly, you’ll always be within my reach no matter what.”

He doesn’t want to think about the implication of that confession. He doesn’t want to admit that his body shivers at the dark, possessive tone. He doesn’t want to acknowledge the fluttering warmth in his stomach. He doesn’t want to meet the other heated gaze, but does anyway and a jolt of lust rushes down south at the desire in Whiskey eyes.

“To think all I have to do to keep you is to not harm your precious Pizza and turn him into a king.” Cassata shuts his eyes at the reminder of their deal that led to something deeper and twisted between them. Whiskey clicks his tongue in disapproval and grips his chin, “Open your eyes, Cassata.”

He complies with the order, watching the queen smile in satisfaction, “There we go fruitcake. It really is a pity about your eye. Such a lovely, fierce gaze you have.”

Growing impatient for Whiskey to actually make his move and stop the commentary, Cassata decided he was done waiting for the other to get what he wanted and leave so he can actually sleep. He made the initiative by shoving Whiskey back onto the bed. Mindful of his aching ribs the knight dives to press their lips together before Whiskey said another word. Immediately, the queen hands shot up to grab the back of his head to deepen the kiss further. His fingers entangling into his hair before gripping tightly, making Cassata gasp and a hungry tongue meets his own; mapping his mouth with utmost familiarity. An embarrassing moan escapes the knight mouth as the heat between them grows.

Their lips part when the need for air grew too much to ignore. Desire running through his veins, Cassata was panting from exerting a simple kiss and to his irritation, Whiskey was only flushed. The asshole running his fingers through his hair gives him a sly smile.

“And that’s exactly why you’re entertaining, Cassata.” Whiskey chuckles.

The knight simply rolls his eyes and shuts him up with another kiss. Satisfied to hear the other stifled groans of pleasure, Cassata considers it a win in his book. 

If Whiskey whispers sounded like sweet nothings against his ears, then Cassata will fall for it just for tonight (again). In the morning, they’ll act like nothing happened between them (until the next repeat of their nightly tryst). 

* * *

Despite the rush to set up the ceremony soon after the incident, the coronation concluded in awkward silence. However, Pizza speech in the post-coronation had lifted everyone spirits with his heartfelt words and his golden charisma that eased the people weary minds and hearts. The king gave everyone one last smile before turning his back to walk back inside the castle. Pizza shoulders relax by a slight within the castle walls. His smile softer greeting the council members, the nobles, the priests, the servants assigned to tend to his needs, and the knights- all of them bow in respect to him as he walks past them. 

Cassata, ignoring the uncomfortable stiffness of the ceremonial armor, waits at the end of the hall. When the king eyes landed on him, the knight smiles at the happiness radiating from Pizza as he runs toward him. His best friend ignored the councilmen stern reminders to be proper fitting of his status. The knight chuckles as he welcomes Pizza crushing hugs and prays the bouquet of flowers squished between them remains intact. Eventually, the king shifts his head to look at their audience and gestures to the surrounding people to leave them alone. Obediently, they bowed to Pizza and left with minimal fuss. 

(The councilmen and a few hungry nobles shoot him an acid look for casually touching the king before they disappear at the corner. Cassata makes a mental note to always check his food and drinks twice before consumption and double-check his wards at night.)

“I’m so sorry.” Pizza begins once they’re alone. His jade eyes forlorn and the smile gone from his face, and Cassata heart squeezes at the sight. 

The knight hesitates, but he asks anyway, “What on earth are you apologizing for?”

Pizza doesn’t answer immediately yet the arms wrapped around him tighten. It takes an effort to not wince at the pressure pressing against his ribs. Cassata knew it was foolish to ask, because they both knew what Pizza was apologizing for. Yet, the king answered anyway, “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry I couldn’t visit you sooner when I heard you woke up. And-“

“Hey.” Cassata interrupts him gently. Immediately, Pizza stops before he could hyperventilate, but he keeps his gaze down to the floor like a kicked puppy. The knight presses his forehead against his and smiles reassuringly, “It’s okay- No, shut up and listen. Its okay, I understand. Besides, I would be ashamed to show my face if you visited me.”

“Why?” The king asks, puzzled.

Cassata snorts lightly, “Because Cheese visited me in the sickbay and I was asleep at the time. You want to take a good guess what the Princess did to me?”

Instantly, Pizza grinds broadly at his question and let out a burst of quiet giggles, “She drew on your face?”

“Yes.”Cassata laughs, “She wrote all of my embarrassing secrets with pictures to go with it.”

“Like that time a witch transformed you into a lamb that sings cheesy poems?” At the knight defeated sigh and a nod of affirmation, Pizza cackles at the memory and coos. “You made an adorable lamb! You were so small and fluffy with such a lovely voice!”

Ignoring the rising blush on his cheeks at the genuine compliment, Cassata made a face of mock disbelief, “And you want to know what other torture she had inflicted upon me? Unknowingly to my knowledge, she recorded my face to show you in the later future. And what was worse than that? To my horror, my visitors took one good look at my face and laughed.”

At this point, the king was struggling not to lose his composure. Pizza shoulders shaking with mirth as he kept his lips pressed tightly as possible, “S-Stop, C-Cassata…!”

“They’re such terrible, terrible friends for laughing. Worse is that they’ll never let me live it down knowing we got drunk one time and dressed up as trees; Cheese put the fear of God into us when she brought out the chainsaw.” Cassata continues in mocking horror, but he was grinning the entire time and watched as his best friend couldn’t hold it back any longer.

Pizza tinkling laughter became boisterous, echoing throughout the empty hallways. The king clung to him struggling to breathe between wheezing gasps of mirth. Eventually, he stopped to finally take deep breaths into his lungs. His cheeks flush and blond hair slightly tousled from the belly-aching laughter, Pizza looks at him and pouts.

“You…are so mean, Cassata.” The king points out, “I’m supposed to be the one doing the cheering up here; not you.”

“No offense, but once you have that sad puppy look…You kind of suck at cheering up people with that face.”

“Meanie.”

Rolling his eye, Cassata flicks Pizza forehead. The king yelps at the sudden pain, letting go of him to grab his forehead, and the king pouts more. He was honestly impressed that Pizza didn’t trip on his cape or drop the crown on his head from his stumble.

As Pizza rubs his forehead, the knight expression turns serious albeit concerned, “Are you sure you’re alright, Pizza? After what happened, you must’ve been busy and not taking care of yourself.”

“Huh?” Pizza, startled by the question, looks at him with wide eyes before his face blanches. In a fit of panic, he stutters, “O-Of course I’m fine, Cassata! I made sure to eat and sleep at a reasonable time!”

Cassata pursued his lips at his response. He closes the distance between them only to stop in front of Pizza. The knight raises his hand toward him and his fingers brush against the king golden locks. A single peach eye observes Pizza subtle flinch at the touch, especially when his finger touches the dark shadows under his eyes. The precious jade eyes that used to shine brightly of life had become dull.

He clicks his tongue at this. From Steak (and the snake) information, Cassata had a guess to what keeps Pizza up at night. But he has to hear it from Pizza himself what that may be, that is if his friend was willing to talk about it. The knight asks softly, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Unsurprisingly, Pizza shakes his head and forces a smile on his face.

“…Alright, just…tell me if you need anything?” Cassata concedes.

To his relief, the king nods this time and suddenly he looks determined, “Can you promise me something?”

“What is it?”

“Promise me you’ll-“Pizza stops abruptly with a conflicted expression. The knight encourages him to speak with a smile and he relaxes at that. Then, Pizza brings his hand up to cup his bandaged face; the white gauze covering his now blinded left eye. Cassata almost leans into his touch as his friend finishes his sentence, “Please promise me you’ll never get hurt protecting me.”

Cassata freezes, his hands going slack and dropping the bouquet. He was unsure if he heard that right, “What…?”

“Please, Cassata. You have to promise me that you won’t put yourself in danger for me.”

“Pizza, wait-“

“I can’t bring myself to see you like that again. I can’t bear the thought that one day, you’ll be gone because of me and I won’t ever know until it’s too late.”

“Now just wait a damn-“

“All because I’m stuck in this god-forsaken castle or behind the frontlines, and not by your-“

**_“Pizza.”_ **

Pizza stops at the command; face flushes and tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He sighs at the sight of his best friend hyperventilating and grabs his face. Wiping the tears away with his fingers, Cassata waits for Pizza to calm down. The anger boiling in his blood simmered down to melancholy at the image of Pizza, the youngest ever to take the crown yet willingly took the burden for the sake of his beloved people.

“You know I can’t promise that no matter how much you ask me to.” Cassata states calmly.

“I know.”

“You’re the king and I’m your knight. My job is to protect you, but more than that I want to protect you because you’re important to me.”

The king says nothing. He’s trying hard to look anywhere else except him, but eventually his eyes meet his gaze.

“That’s why I can’t promise you that no matter how much you ask me to.” The knight says sternly, but his expression is kind as he adds. “The best I can do is to try to not get seriously hurt while protecting you.”

Pizza smiles sadly at him and whispers, “I know you won’t yet I had hoped you grant me this one selfish wish.”

“You would have to remove me from the guards.” Cassata points out.

The king chuckles at the thought, “You hate the idea of sitting at a desk doing paperwork all day.”

“I have to stay fit, healthy, and handsome somehow.” He retorts cheekily, moving his hand in a small arch to emphasize his figure. Cassata looks offended by Pizza snort of disbelief and moves to tug his cheeks for that, “Rude.”

“NotTheFaceNotTheFace!MyCheeks-OwOwOw!” Pizza flails against him.

Taking pity for the king flawless face (and his puppy eyes), he lets go of him and watches Pizza stumble backwards. This time, he did trip on his cape and fell flat on his ass with a graceless squawk unbefitting for a king. Cassata couldn’t help snicker at his dumbfounded look before his eyes narrowed to glower at him.

“Oh stop it with the puppy eyes.” Cassata nearly coos at Pizza angry puppy eyes look. The grumpy king crossed his arms and turned his head to the side haughtily much to Cassata amusement. “Fine, I’m sorry for going overboard in teasing you just now. Here, let me help you up, Your Highness.”

The knight waited patiently as Pizza continued to play the part of a reluctant, grumpy child until he caved in and grabbed his hand. He pulls him up to stand, keeping Pizza steady on his feet, and gives a glance over to make sure the king wasn’t hurt from the fall. Satisfied that he wasn’t, Cassata was ready to call it day and escort Pizza to his room.

Except, his best friend had his attention elsewhere, looking unusually serious (more so than earlier).

Curious to what captured Pizza gaze, Cassata follows his directions and spots a familiar silhouette down the halls. He freezes at the sight of Queen Whiskey smiling serenely (like a snake) at them. His crimson eyes with cat-like pupils seem to glow eerily in the shadows yet he made no attempts to move in their direction. Scowling at Whiskey presence, the knight places a hand on Pizza shoulder. The king snaps back at him with a jolt, his eyes wide before returning to the unusual seriousness. This time directed toward him.

“Cassata.” Pizza, suddenly meek, shifted on his feet. However, he was seemingly determined too, “Can I ask you something?”

Straightening up at the king firm tone, Cassata had a feeling where this was going. Nonetheless, he nodded. Pizza lets out a sigh, and then he takes a deep breath and asks, “Is there something going on between you and Whiskey?”

“Why do you think that?” Cassata questions in return, raising a brow at him. Inwardly though, he was uncomfortable with Pizza inquiring about the relationship between him and Whiskey. When Pizza frowned at him, the knight decided to answer first. With a nonchalant shrug, he says, “You know I avoid him if I can, but otherwise nothing is going on as far as I’m aware of.”

Pizza face scrunches at his answer, conflicted at whether to believe it or not. It wasn’t a full-on lie, because Cassata does try to avoid Whiskey as much as he can. Yet it wasn’t the entire truth either, but the knight had no intentions in informing his Pizza of the complicated relationship between him and Whiskey. Not now and not for a long time while their lives are still unstable.

“Sorry.” Pizza shoulders slump, forcing a small smile on his face. Before Cassata could ask why or reassure him, the king continued, “I was asking, because…I…Well, Cheese and I noticed you’ve been spending time with Whiskey lately. And well-“

Raising a brow at Pizza cutting himself off, Cassata was concerned seeing the anxiety rolling off of him in waves. The king gaze turned downward to stare at their feet, shifting nervously, and sometimes his eyes casting toward their unwelcomed audience nearby. Then his eyes glanced back to him, a silent message, and Cassata understood what his friend wanted. Indiscreetly, he shifts closer to Pizza and gives him a reassuring pat on the head.

The king smiles softly at the show of affection and whispers, “I might be overthinking it, but Whiskey is always watching you.”

“Uh, he isn’t.” Cassata responds firmly albeit confused to where Pizza was going with this.

“Yes, he is.” Pizza states just as firm, then he touches his face again. His fingers trembling as it fiddles with a lock of red hair, “He’s good at keeping it discreet, but wherever you are- Whiskey looks at you. He always keeps you within his sight like…he’s about to eat you.” He ends on a panicked note.

As much as Cassata loves to make a joke on that, his main priority is to reassure his best friend as honestly as he can. He wasn’t sure what ideas went through Pizza head (or who implanted it), but it wasn’t good considering the king wide-eye look. 

“Pizza-“

“Are you sure there’s nothing going on between you two, Cassata?” The king interrupts him, pleading him for a truthful answer. “Cassata?”

The knight thought over his next words carefully. He already had his scripted answers (excuses) ready for when Pizza will pry into this topic. It would’ve happened eventually, but he rather it be later down the road when he had more control over things than now. To the best of his ability, he tried not to look at the bastard no doubt smirking at the spectacle they made; two friends interrogating each other for the truth and their friendship cracking at the seams. If he did look at Whiskey, not only would he won’t hesitate to punch the bastard, but Pizza would immediately know his answer from that alone. That wasn’t something he was willing to risk the secrets he swore to take to his grave.

Whatever happened between him and Whiskey was their business alone.

Ignoring the intensity of the queen eyes on him, Cassata answers, “If you saw us together recently, I’ve been at his beck and call regarding the security for the celebrations. And well, he was asking a bit about your preferences. Otherwise, I make an effort to not cross paths with him.”

“Cassata, that’s not what I was asking.” Pizza pointed out sternly, and then demanded. “Please, did something happen-“

“No.” He answers before Pizza can finish the question. The king flinches at his clipped tone and Cassata feels guilty for making his best friend wear such a face. He softens his tone yet made sure it was firm enough to get his point across, “We’re just working together to make sure this kingdom functions. Anything we can do to make one less burden for you, I’m willing to tolerate his royal snarky assholeness. He’s invested in this new era you spoke about too- Whiskey won’t screw this up.”

It was half of a truth, but enough to satisfy the king question. Still, Pizza looked concerned, “Alright, you’ll let me know if something happens?”

“I will. As for Whiskey watching me, he’s a fickle man. He’ll get bored of looking at my face soon enough and move on.”The words tasted like ash on his tongue, but that was the truth as far as he knows. _“Yet, why do I feel uneasy about Whiskey?”_

“He is…fickle, yes.” The king agrees, glancing at Whiskey down the halls.

Relieved that the topic is drawn to an end, Cassata steps away from him to go pick up the bouquet he dropped earlier and had forgotten until now. He checks to make sure the flowers (a gorgeous array of sunflowers, white tulips, red gladiolus, and pink-tipped roses) are still intact. Satisfied that they are, Cassata turns back to face the curious king staring at the bouquet with shining eyes.

The knight smiles before holding the bouquet toward his best friend, “I meant to hand it to you and say this earlier, but better now than never: Congratulations on reaching your dreams, Pizza.”

“Oh, Cassata…” Pizza jade eyes began to water as he gingerly accepts the bouquet. Then, he pulls Cassata into another hug though he was careful to make sure to not crush the fragile flowers between them. Cassata lets him, returning the affectionate gesture. After a while, the king lets go to smile warmly at him, “Thank you, my friend. You have no idea how much this means to me to hear it from you. I still find it unbelievable that I’m a king now.”

“Come on, you were always meant to be a king albeit it’s a first we have a king that can give a killer puppy eyes.” The knight says teasingly.

The king rolls his eyes, ignoring the teasing and adds, “It’s surreal, but it is real and I’m glad for that. And I’m glad, because it means that today, that right now in this moment, we made the right choice that day, didn’t we?”

“…Yeah, we did.” Cassata answers with certainty, then he changes topic by reminding his best friend, “By the way, Cheese wanted to meet with us soon in about…15 minutes.”

“Wait, what?!” Pizza exclaims, eyes wide in shock. Then he blanches at the thought of a livid Cheese. “That’s too soon! I haven’t even changed clothes!”

“Better get going then, I’ll wait for you and we can meet her together.” The knight raises a brow, amused at Pizza flailing. “If we do end up being late, we can suffer her wrath together.”

The king groans at that, “Isn’t this the part where you’re supposed to protect me?”

“From Cheese?”

“…Good point.” Pizza mumbles, burying his face into his hand in despair.

Cassata shakes his head at his best friend dramatics and gestures him to hurry along, “C’mon, the sooner you start running back to your room and change clothes to something more appropriate, the sooner we can leave and meet Princess.”

“Finnneeee.” The king sighs and straightens up. In a single step, Pizza was running down the halls in the direction to his room. He looks at Cassata and shouts, “But you seriously better wait for me! Don’t abandon me now! I’m your King now, my faithful knight!”

Shaking his head at his best friend, he merely waves as his response and watches Pizza disappear at a corner.

In his exit, the king took away with him the familiar air of cheer and warmth leaving Cassata standing in the cold hallways. The momentary distraction he had with Pizza was gone, and now he could understand what Pizza was talking about earlier. Not once had the scrutiny of Whiskey gaze moved elsewhere after he made his appearance; casually waiting, observing, and spinning cunning plots in that messed-up head of his. Even now, the knight can still feel the queen eyes on him- roaming on him like a snake slithering on his body.

The knight turns around to face Whiskey, who still stood at the same spot watching. The queen tilts his head to the side, the golden lump of metal hanging off his ear swaying with the movement, and Cassata watches mesmerized. Then, he looks straight at Whiskey eyes. He remains unflinching in front of the queen intimidating gaze. To his displeasure and concern, Whiskey smiles maliciously at him and walks away after that. The knight doesn’t dare avert his eye except only on Whiskey as the last of his shadows disappear from his sight.

Once he’s certain that the queen suffocating presence is gone, Cassata can breathe easier now.

“This game between us where we play against each other, struggle, and gain the advantage over the other. Will it simply end if I won this board game?” Cassata whispers to himself. He scowls at the endless possibilities, “Or is this part of his plan too?”

Staring at the spot where Whiskey stood earlier, watching them with a cold smile and furious crimson eyes, and Cassata shudders at that. He dares not to think of the implications behind that emotion.

After all, Whiskey is a fickle man with his own interests, his own plans, and his own goals.

Anything between them meant nothing to the queen; a complicated relationship, but one built on business and benefiting from each other. The knight dares not to think of it anything more than that.

Eventually, Cassata forces his feet to move and head down the halls to meet with Pizza. Knowing the king, he’ll be running toward him soon enough looking frazzled and a horrible mess of fabric and tousled limbs. And he’ll be stuck helping Pizza sort through his mess and make sure he looks passable appearance-wise. A king shouldn’t look undignified in the public if his cover is blown.

Then, they’ll be late meeting with Cheese at the best restaurant in the city and endure her scolding (and adorable pouts). After she’s done, they’ll order dinner and catch up.

At some point, some of his squad mates will crash into their hangout and make themselves comfortable. Behind them will be a squabbling Red Wine and Steak while Gingerbread contemplates murdering them. A drinking contest will start, and a lot of them will end up tipsy or passed out on the floor clutching their mug.

Late into the night, the holy knights lead by a crossed Pretzel barges in looking for the Archbishop. The priest scowling at the drinks in their hands while beside him, Weisswurst looks exasperated. Either it was a long day at the clinic or it was a long day following Pretzel to make sure there’s no bodily harm.

They start running (after they excessively pay the owner for his good food) when one of the councilman and the royal guards show up for King Pizza. For one good night, they laugh merrily as they’re chased throughout the capital and know they’ll be punished later (Or in Pizza and Cheese case, lectured and put under house arrest), but they’ll think about that later.

The thought of a grand, happy time between idiots and friends makes Cassata smile and forget about the snake.

And he was all too unaware of the said snake deepest, darkest desire.

* * *

For Whiskey, this was both a board game and a cat and mouse game.

A game of tag between predator and prey, between a snake and his prey, but his prey is a sly one himself despite his appearance. He was always on his guard, constantly suspicious of him and his intentions, and Whiskey was fine letting Cassata think whatever he wanted. Let the foolish knight be paranoid, look over his shoulder, look at the shadows, and fear every day and night that the darkness will consume him. Whiskey was a patient man after all.

The moment Cassata falls, he’ll be there waiting for him.

Whiskey couldn’t help think fondly of him yet find him frustrating all the same.

What use did Cassata have for eyes if he’s blind to Whiskey obsession? How oblivious he was to the wandering hands gripping him tight; marking him? 

What a fool Cassata was to believe that anything between them meant nothing to him.

Observing Cassata after his darling Pizza left him alone, Whiskey felt a thrill down his spine at the knight meeting his eyes. With everything he can muster, Cassata showed no fear or willingness to back down in their little fight. Whatever his paranoia had fed him, the queen couldn’t help tease him with a smile and watch him shudder. Then, he took his leave letting his knight have his fun with Pizza and Cheese.

In the hallways, alone with no one but the shadows to witness, a crooked smile draws on his fair face.

This time surely, his foolish knight will step up his game and Whiskey will win everything.

**_“Checkmate.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I make a long rant about the many times I got stuck or lost motivation, but I really adore this idea and had to find my inspiration to get through this! Because this fic opened lots of possibilities for side stories, I write more about this universe in the future!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you can!


End file.
